User talk:Steve Greg
Taxi and Talk Page Two things. #The reason I reverted it is because the template at the top saying that it is concerning an unreleased game means it is concerning GTA V aswell, which is unreleased. I didn't notice all the other things you did so I'm sorry about them and maybe you can put those back. #All the info on your talk page should be on your User Page instead, just copy and paste it. The Talk Page is for messages, not personal info. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 15:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Haha, alright, I'm starting to understand. No worrys. By the way, I love your spelling and grammar, it's hard to find someone who's good at things like that, especially on the internet! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: LS11sVaultboy, that's his username. His name's Tom. I've seen your latest edits, and you look like a good editor. You have my blessing. About the "unreleased", leave it like that until any more info about the taxis shows up. About the tone, I can see through your webcam...nah, I'm sorry, my bad, I thought you waren't being too respectful. Later :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question I'm not sure man. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 00:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Another question Hey Steve. Quick question. Do you like myths that are in the GTA Series? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 01:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you have knowledge of any myths, then feel free to also start editing here. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 10:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Skins Hey dude, sure I can give them to ya! That ain't a bit of a problem. The first two you asked for are actually located in the files already. If you want them to be added, not replaced then in the peds.ide file, write two more lines: 265, FAM4, FAM4, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang1, 110F, 1, null, 5, 5, PED_TYPE_GANG, VOICE_GNG_FAM4, VOICE_GNG_FAM4 266, FAM5, FAM5, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang2, 110F, 1, null, 5, 5, PED_TYPE_GANG, VOICE_GNG_FAM5, VOICE_GNG_FAM5 Now in the pedgrp.dat, add FAM4 and FAM5 to the GSF gang ped group.Boom, you have 2 more gangstas. Now up to the next ones:http://speedy.sh/ygRT5/Nowy-Archiwum-WinRARa-ZIP.zip - Unpack this all stuff to a folder then ADD not replace it to the GTA3.IMG file via an IMG Tool. Then find SA Limit Adjuster, extend the limits (there is a tut for it somewhere) for peds, then paste these lines into peds.ide: 1, SBF3, SBF3, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang1, 110F,1, null,5,5,PED_TYPE_GANG,VOICE_GNG_FAM5 ,VOICE_GNG_FAM2 2, TDF3, TDF3, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang2, 110F,1, null,5,5,PED_TYPE_GANG,VOICE_GNG_BALLAS5 ,VOICE_GNG_BALLAS5 3, FAM17, FAM17, GANG2, STAT_GANG2, gang1, 110F, 1, null, 5, 5, PED_TYPE_GANG, VOICE_GNG_FAM5, VOICE_GNG_FAM3 Here you go, now you have even mroe gsf dudes :) Jeansowaty 12:00, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Oh, if you wanna remove some hobos in the place of it then just replace their line in the peds.ide with the one I posted. You can do this with any you want. Jeansowaty 14:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty About the skins, I never use IMG Tool 2.0. I always use Alci's IMG Editor. And, when you have added the skins like I told ya, then you can freely use a save game of your own, no crashes will happen, I can assure you that :). Also what have you made in the pedstats.dat file? Jeansowaty 13:48, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty